The Rebirth Of Mjolnir In Kuoh
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought Naruto would be able to fix Mjolnir, but not only that, who would've thought he'd end up in another world with the hammer, becoming a new god of thunder in another world, now all he needs to do is get use to his new powers, find out more about this world and possibly lose the DAMN SPEECH PATTERN! Up For Adoption.


**After writing the one-shot about Naruto finding (and fixing) Mjolnir, why not give it a different twist to where he ends up, since some have gave Naruto sayian powers in DC Universe, so why not a slight change here.**

 **The Rebirth Of Mjolnir In Kuoh**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot.**

 **Konoha Training Ground 44 A.K.A. The Forest Of Death**

 **9 Years After The Kyuubi Attack.**

Your probably wondering 'why start in the forest of death,' well, that's because our main character is currently hiding from a mob of idiots who were trying to kill him, granted he managed to get away, though his arm is bleeding and looks as though it's been dislocated, along with having a limp ether from a sprain or broken leg no-one truly knows.

But this 9 year old boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the holder of the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha 9 years ago, not that he himself knows that he's the prison for the fox, which is why none of the wild animals are trying to eat him.

Anyway, while limping along, along with being lost, Naruto ends up finding a hollowed-out tree. ( **A.N. The same one from the chunin-exams.** )

Seeing how it was getting dark, Naruto felt he had no choice but to bunker down in the hole until the next morning, since even he knows how dumb it would be to walk around in an unknown forest at night, so settling down at the back of the tree, Naruto makes himself comfortable.

That is until he placed his hand down on something that feels leathery and metal, looking down he see's a handle with a leather strap on the end, looking like it's suppose to be a hammer of some kind, but the problem is that the head of the hammer was broken completely, leaving only the handle.

"What the hell happened to you huh, you would've been a cool weapon if you weren't bro... _ken!?_ "

At the end, Naruto realises something, " _Everyone thinks of me as nothing but a demon or a monster, or even a broken weapon,_ " Looking at the handle in sadness, Naruto understands, in someway, how the hammer must feel, "Why can't those idiots see I'm not some demon, monster or a weapon, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a 9 year old kid wanting to find his own way!"

Naruto started to get angry, with the villages attacking him from time to time, with people glaring at him most of the time, with shop owners throwing him out, everything just starts building up on him, as he was thinking about that, he never noticed some shards started to glow white, "DAMN IT, why can't I be strong, I've been weak, alone and why can't I find someone who truly cares for me." The shards slowly started to raise from the ground, at the same time the sky started to get grey clouds, but Naruto had his eyes closed in frustration.

"Everyone thinks I'm nothing but a stupid demon," The shards began to spin around him, gathering speed, while the sky slowly had lightning start dancing around it, "I WANT TO PROVE EVERYONE WRONG AND THAT I CAN BE MORE THAN JUST A DEMON BOY!"

With that sudden yell the shards suddenly rushed to the handle in Naruto's hand, somehow melding together with the handle, becoming a block of metal, with hardly any cracks at all, soon the last crack vanish and from the sky lightning shot down, hitting Naruto's body.

Before suddenly Naruto vanished.

 **Gap Between Dimension.**

But what no-one knows is that before he vanished, the fox inside him was healing his body, and because of the influx of both the lightning, the hammer and the fox's power, it "knocked" Naruto off course of where the hammer and lightning was suppose to take him, sending him somewhere else.

 **The Outskirts of Kuoh.**

During a thunderstorm no-one thought that lightning would ever strike anywhere near the town of Kuoh, but as you can guess, you can never be too careful, but what is surprising was the fact that a 9 year old blond with whisker-marks was laying in the middle of where the lightning hit.

His eyes suddenly shot open, due to the lightning and the hammer, somehow his healing became a bit more faster, looking at his "injured" arm and moving it about a little, Naruto notices that it wasn't hurting or bleeding anymore, even his leg felt fine.

Getting, not even noticing he was still holding the now fixed hammer, he looks around, wondering where the hell he was, that is until he see's the lights of Kuoh, "What the, where in Niflheim am I, and why do I know that name!?"

Not expecting an answer, a voice answered his question, " **That would be because of the hammer brat.** "

Looking around, trying to see where the voice came from, Naruto asked "Who's there, show thyself or face my wrath!" Becoming even more confused at how he's sounding.

The voice chuckles to itself, finding Naruto's confusion amusing " **Guess it's about time we meet, considering we're no longer in our home dimension anymore.** "

About to question the voice some more, Naruto's vision became black, while wondering what the voice was talking about.

Soon to find out he's going to be in for a wild adventure as the new god of thunder in another dimension, that has devils, angels, fallen angels and a whole bunch of trouble after mastering his new powers in the future.

How will Naruto survive such a place, by doing what he does best, being both the prankster and the god of thunder, though how will this world's Thor handle such a stronger being, let's wait and see.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **And there you have it, my one-shot of what would happen if Naruto found the broken Mjolnir fixes it almost the same way as my other "** **The Rebirth Of Mjolnir" one-shot** **and ends up in Highschool DXD Universe, if anything, this story might work on other crossovers besides Marvel, along with pairing(s) being whoever is apart of the crossover worlds, this is pretty much a three-way crossover.**

 **I mean can you see Naruto having nearly the same build as a 16 or 17 year old Thor, in the Highschool DXD world, not to mention being able to "call" Mjolnir from anywhere and calling forth Thor's armour and cape as well.**

 **Naruto's appearance and power would confuse everyone as well, since there's a Highschool DXD version of Thor, though to be honest, that Thor doesn't truly hold a candle to Marvel's Thor.**

 **Though as for the speech pattern, I'll leave it to whoever adopts, though it could be something that he grows out of, or uses it when he's angry, it's your choice.**

 **Whoever is interested in adopting this one-shot, please tell me when you've posted chapter 1, that way I can post an announcement on who adopted it and what's the title of it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto, Thor Or Highschool DXD.**


End file.
